Video content has a long history of being enjoyed in a passive setting. For example, DVDs and video CDs have provided tremendous entertainment value in which users have passively enjoyed watching content as a content creator has intended and provided it. Advanced video media, such as Blu-Ray® discs, provide a more interactive setting for user enjoyment. For example, users may employ Blu-Ray® discs to access specific features on the Internet using the BD-Live® system. Users may also play games or access other interactive content. Interactive systems can enhance the user experience and provide new ways for users to enjoy content.